


Time to Think.

by Leucanthemun_vulgare



Series: Raúl Esparza Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leucanthemun_vulgare/pseuds/Leucanthemun_vulgare
Summary: Battling against pain and dead, Frederick Chilton thinks about what could go wrong.





	Time to Think.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST DAY OF RAÚL ESPARZA APPRECIATION WEEK BITCHES! @yourtropegirl
> 
> I wrote this on a quick, and I’m not happy with the result, but given what I have right now (no time, lots to study…) I think it’s ok it could be better.
> 
> P.S: I’m not English , so if you see ANY grammar mistake, it would be lovely from you to help me correct it. GRACIAS !

Sedated to the limits, the patient received his full body burn treatment. Frederick Chilton had never dealt well with pain. Two male nurses started moving his limbs and creating the correct angles with them to wet, disinfect and wrap his tragically wounded body completely. Even though they were agile men with large experience on their life works, their patient felt every move as dense, rough and done with nothing but selflessness towards his person. The two men, called by their head nurse because of this, didn’t really care. They almost pity him, how the sad and lonely man must felt!, dealing with such a painful battle and nothing but FBI visits!. Once, when they were placing him back on his bed, the oldest of them whined to the youngest. “I don’t think this one is going to make it, man”.

They must have thought he was asleep, too weak to fight the sedative or too tired to trick Morfeo. Or maybe they really didn’t care about what was left of him at all.

Oh, who he has and what he had turned into.  
Chilton was always a man that valued his brain over any other part of his body. When other kids went to Marcial Arts classes after school, he visited the library and read The Art of War, The Book of Five Rings: The Classic Guide to Strategy and learnt everything he could about Asia’s culture and history. Later, at high school, when first loves and dates started surrounded him, he kept a low profile watching his classmates deriding their selfs.When he finally decided he really liked a girl enough, he observed her for days quietly, writing down the colours she used to wear and the music bands she had photos of in her folder; he tried to watch the classes where she smiled most of the time and the ones she was almost passing out. He learned about girls he liked and show this to them, a thing he gladly watched it worked for many years. In his college years, he was very popular among Professors, always entertaining the class with a debate.  
That mind was the only thing he had left.  
“The brain of a young genius” someone had said long ago, and it was so easy to believe it. “You should always ask for more” once his father told him. Why had he to listen to him?  
Dr Chilton spent his days on his own, he had only visits from his nurses once every while. To feed him, to clean him, to treat him. Unfamiliar faces that came as the went. With that horrible mask of love and will, a fake smile that not many could maintain after the sight of him. He knew. He knew what he provoked in people. He knew. If he had only known before!

Then he remembered. The images were so lucid he thought he was there again, complete. Suited. Sitting on the table of a fancy house. At his front, a nice lady. Mrs Bloom. Her pale face is looking at his right. She is asking the cook what’s for dinner. Frederick knew the answer, he had already been there.  
 _“ **Tongue”**_  
He thought about it carefully. The new perspective fear,pain and regret had given him opened many doors that weren’t there before.  
He thought about the things he had done with the people he was supposed to take care of. His methods weren’t really close to what many would consider Human Rights, but were does people even human? He admitted his bravado and stupidity when claiming he knew who the Chesapeake Reaper was,but he had to deal with consequences when Gideon almost gutted him.But did the _cannibal_ new already? Did he know everything that was about to happened? A shiver ran the crust his body was now. He just couldn’t new about the monster yet. He couldn’t new about how Graham and that Lounds bitch would set him just under the dragon’s eyes. _Or could he?_

Maybe he really could, Hannibal Lecter had shown he wasn’t human in many ways. Would this be another?  
Frederick Chilton was always one of the best, and he was happy when people new about it. He was smart enough to spot something before anyone could even suspect about the elegant man with classy manners. Hannibal knew this and kindly sent him a warning he was too busy thinking he was intelligent enough to read.  
 ** _Watch your tongue._**


End file.
